<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Oh, Be For Me The Sky by AceOfTigers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648389">[Podfic] Oh, Be For Me The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers'>AceOfTigers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Slow Burn, Sparring, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <em>Oh, Be For Me The Sky</em> by inexplicifics.</p>
<p><strong>Author's Summary:</strong><br/>Dragonfly of the Cat School is expecting a fair number of things from a patrol through the Wolf's Redania, but a bedraggled and injured noblewoman isn't one of them.</p>
<p>Oliwia just needs to get to Kaer Morhen, to the sanctuary she desperately hopes to find there. Being taken under the protection of a Cat Witcher wasn't part of the plan, but Dragonfly is a startlingly compelling companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dragonfly (The Witcher)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Oh, Be For Me The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts">inexplicifics</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454292">Oh, Be For Me The Sky</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 03:11:05<br/>
<strong>Size:</strong> 119 MB</p><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p><iframe></iframe><br/>
<strong>Right-click and choose "save as" to download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-23/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack23_OhBeForMeTheSky_byInexplicifics.mp3">[Podfic] Oh, Be For Me The Sky - MP3</a></p><h3>Chapter Timestamps</h3>
<ul class="no-bullets">
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 1:</strong> 00:01:15</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 2:</strong> 00:34:11</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 3:</strong> 01:04:26</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 4:</strong> 01:29:41</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 5:</strong> 01:51:24</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 6:</strong> 02:14:20</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 7:</strong> 02:37:07</li>
	</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<p><strong>Cover artist:</strong> AceOfTigers<br/>
<strong>Work skin:</strong> adapted from <a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201">Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic</a><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again to Nakiju for your help with names!</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are loved. :)<br/><a href="https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>